Hi-5 Theme
Hi-5 Theme has always been the intro song of the show. Lyrics Five in the air Let's do it together Five to the side Who cares about the weather? Five on the floor The party's on at your place Five to the front There's a smile on my face Hi, hi, hi, hi, hi, hi, together One, two, three, four...Hi-5 One, two, three, four...Hi-5 One, two, three, four...Hi-5 Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Five in the air, let's do it together Hi-5! Spanish Lyrics Version #01 Cinco arriba Siempre todos juntos Cinco a un lado Será muy divertido Cinco abajo Hagamos una fiesta Cinco adelante Vamos todos Hi, hi, hi, hi, hi, hi, contemos Uno, dos, tres, cuatro... Hi-5 Uno, dos, tres, cuatro... Hi-5 Uno, dos, tres, cuatro... Hi-5 ¡Ah! Todos aquí nos divertiremos ¡Hi-5! Version #02 Cinco hacia arriba Hay que hacerlo juntos Cinco a un lado El clima es otro asunto Cinco abajo Aquí estás en tu casa Cinco al frente Sonríe en mi cara Hi, hi, hi, hi, hi, hi, muy unidos Uno, dos, tres, cuatro... Hi-5 Uno, dos, tres, cuatro... Hi-5 Uno, dos, tres, cuatro... Hi-5 ¡Ah! Cinco en el aire, hay que hacerlo juntos ¡Hi-5! Portuguese Lyrics Cinco no ar Estamos Chegando Cinco é Hi-5 Está começando Os dedos da mão Vou te brincando Cinco é Hi-5 São cinco amigos Hi, hi, hi, hi, hi, hi, comigo Um, dois, três, quatro... Hi-5 Um, dois, três, quatro... Hi-5 Um, dois, três, quatro... Hi-5 ¡Ah! Cinco é Hi-5, isso é tão divertido ¡Hi-5! First Australian Series First intro Second intro Third intro Fourth intro American Series Hi-5 USA intro 2016.jpg|Intro from USA series 1 Hi-5 USA intro 60018.jpg Hi-5 USA intro 20068.jpg Hi-5 USA intro Series hi I'm Kimme Hi I'm Jen Hi I'm Shaun Hi I'm Kylie Hi I'm Curtis And together were hi-5 1 20158.jpg|Intro cast in USA series 1 Hi-5 USA intro Series 1 20015.jpg Hi-5_USA_intro_Series_1_2006.jpg|Cast in intro USA series 1 Hi-5_USA_intro_1.jpg|Intro in USA Series 1 Hi-5 USA intro 20185.jpg Hi-5_USA_intro_Series_1-20058.jpg|Cast intro USA series 1 Hi-5 USA intro 20045.jpg Hi-5 USA intro Series 2 2008.jpg|Intro from USA series 2 Hi-5 USA intro 2012.jpg Hi-5_USA_intro_2008.jpg Hi-5_USA_intro_Series_2.jpg|Intro cast in USA series 2 Hi-5 USA intro Series 2 20018.jpg Hi-5_USA_intro_2009.jpg|Cast in intro USA Series 2 Hi-5_USA_intro_2006.jpg|Intro in USA series 2 Hi-5 USA intro 2856.jpg Hi-5_USA_intro_2007.jpg|Cast intro USA series 2 Hi-5_USA_intro_Series_2_2004.jpg British Series Coming Soon... Vietnamese Series Coming Soon... Fiesta (Latin America) Series The Hi-5 theme song is sung and revised in Spanish language. Filipino (Philippines) Series The Hi-5 theme song is sung and revised in Filipino (Tagalog) language. The first scene appears a Hi-5 hand at the front of a jeepney (a Filipino transport vehicle). The five members, in animation forms, gets out from the ''jeepney ''and do some dance steps. Each members faces the mirror with the reflection of the actual image of the members. They appear in a star-shaped platform, moving up and down, doing some dance steps. The camera leaves the star platfrom as it raises and they appear in a sun-shaped (same as in the Philippine flag) platform, showing some of the places and landmarks in the Philippines at the background. The platform shows a string of ''banderitas ''(the symbol of ''fiesta ''of the Philippines) and the Hi-5 hand. The camera quickly focuses the Hi-5 hand as transition to the next scene, the Song of the Week. Second Australian Series First intro (Series 1-present) The music is the same as all previous versions, but with sung by Hi-5 House cast. The logo symbolizes the title, was a cottage with garden in the background; The five characters appear in each window in a different way: Ainsley out a window flag on a blue wall, Dayen out a circle window on orange wall, Lauren out a star window on pink wall, Mary out a square window on yellow wall, and Stevie out a triangle window on green wall; Then they are traveling on a purple balloon that symbolizes the title, in background details there was a rainbow and clouds in the sky along with other balloons; They join hands in a green ground with multicolored confetti, and they walk the orange magic carpet. In "Hi" (as in previous openings), they appear human, but in background windows that appeared in the first scene; In the "Hi .. together", they dance in a secluded garden; In the first "1, 2, 3, 4... HI-5!", they appear on the seabed (Jup Jup seen to the left down part) due to the equipment; In the second "1, 2, 3, 4... HI-5!", they appear as explorers in the amazon rainforest; In the third "1, 2, 3, 4... HI-5!", they appear as explorers of outer space (along with Chatterbox that was left above a purple planet); In the final, the camera quickly leaves the planet and the Hi-5 house gang appears flying happily, the white flash makes move to the scene of them dancing in a corner outside, and rush in for the logo, in the rush of the logo it was have something happened in the back of the logo, Mary, has disappeared for a second then she appears again. Because the coming from Tanika Anderson, the opening will be switched from the Hi-5 House Series 2 and 3. Category:Songlets Category:Hi-5 Australia Category:Hi-5 USA Category:Hi-5 UK Category:Hi-5 Philippines Category:Hi-5 Fiesta Category:Chao Be Yeu Category:Hi-5 House Category:Hi-5 song Category:Charli Robinson Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Tim Harding Category:Nathan Foley Category:Sun Pezzimenti Category:Stevie Nicholson Category:Tim Maddren Category:Casey Burgess Category:Fely Irvine Category:Lauren Brant Category:Dayen Zheng Category:Mary Lascaris Category:Tanika Anderson Category:Ainsley Melham Category:Shaun Taylor-Corbett Category:Karla Cheatham-Mosley Category:Kimee Balmilero Category:Jenn Korbee Category:Curtis Cregan Category:Luke Roberts Category:Cat Sandion Category:Chris Edgerley Category:Emma Nowell Category:Jenny Jones Category:Rissey Reyes Category:Fred Lo Category:Alex Reyes Category:Aira Biñas Category:Gerard Pagunsan Category:Carolina Ayala Category:Rodrigo Llamas Category:Javier Ramirez Category:Stefania Roitman Category:Milena Martines Category:1999 Category:1999 songs Category:Series One, 1999 Category:2000 Category:2000 songs Category:2001 Category:2001 songs Category:Series Three, 2001 Category:2002 Category:2002 songs Category:Series Four, 2002 Category:Season 4 (2002) Category:2003 Category:2003 songs Category:2004 Category:2004 songs Category:2005 Category:2005 songs Category:Series Seven, 2005 Category:2006 Category:2006 songs Category:Series Eight, 2006 Category:2007 Category:2007 songs Category:2008 Category:2008 songs Category:2009 Category:2009 songs Category:2010 Category:2010 songs Category:2011 Category:Series Thirteen, 2011 Category:2011 songs Category:2013 Category:2013 songs Category:2014 Category:2014 songs Category:2016 Category:Series 1 Category:Series 2 Category:Series 3 Category:Series 4 Category:Series 5 Category:Series 6 Category:Series 7 Category:Series 8 Category:Series 9 Category:Series 10 Category:Series 11 Category:Series 12 Category:Series 13 Category:Hi-5 House Series 14 Category:Series 15 Category:Original Series 14 Category:Hi-5 House Series 15 Category:Hi-5 House Series 16 Category:Hi-5 Topics